Romeo and Juliet
by Hummerson
Summary: This tale is inspired by Shakespears Romeo and Juliet. This is a story of 2 rival families, The Andersons and The Hummels. Their sons Kurt and Blaine meet at a new school and become friends..Rated M - the end game is of course Klaine and Klex
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you to everyone for reading my stories Friends Forever and 5 Days. I am still working on more chapters of 5 Days but this particular story came to me and kind of interrupted my thoughts this weekend so I had to get it down on paper.**

**This tale is inspired by William Shakespears' Romeo and Juliet. This is a story of 2 rival modern day families The Andersons and The Hummels, both very rich and powerful. Their sons Kurt and Blaine meet at a new school and become friends...Rated M as the end game is of course Klaine and well I cannot disappoint all you Klainers so yes there will be KLEX I'm not sure how many chapters I guess maybe 3 or 4. We'll see how it goes. **

**PROLOGUE**

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Ohio, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers make their love;<br>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their love bury their families' strife.<br>Is now the two hours' traffic of our fanfiction;  
>The which if you with patient eyes attend,<br>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

**Act One – Dalton Academy**

**Scene One – A Range Rover (The Ohio Countryside)**

Blaine Anderson sat in the back of the Range Rover staring out the window watching the fields and trees pass quickly by. He was lost in his thoughts in the silent car. His father George Anderson was at the wheel. George was one of the richest men in Ohio, head of a multimedia entertainment empire that stretched from New York to LA. It included magazines, newspapers, radio and television stations. His position allowed him to control the media and it's message in half the states in the US. Politicians, business men, other media people adored him, respected him and feared him, if George was on your side, well, anything was possible. His young wife Adriana (Blaine's step mother) sat beside him looking beautiful, perfect, and quiet. Performing the job George had basically married her to do. Look good and say nothing, she did it very well.

Blaine Anderson was being driven to yet another new school. At 17 he had now attended 8 schools in his short life, he hoped this would be the last. This was his senior year and fingers crossed he would survive the famous Dalton Academy. He didn't need to worry about graduating top of his class or getting good grades, his place at Harvard University was already secured by a generous donation from The Anderson Foundation. Blaine was pretty sure his place at Harvard was funding the building of a new library at the University. He didn't care.

George Anderson finally spoke as they turned off the main road at a road sign for Dalton Academy 2 miles away. "Blaine, please don't fuck this up too" his wife flinched slightly but said nothing. "I know you have been thrown out of every school from here to Florida but please can you just for once keep your mouth shut and your head down. Do you have any idea what I do to keep your shitty perverted behaviour out of the 'other' papers?" Blaine just stared at him from the back seat. "Seriously Blaine it's only one more fucking year, just do what you need to do, don't get into any fights and keep your 'lifestyle' to yourself ok?" Blaine nodded "yeah Dad I'll try" Not that his father had ever tried to understand why he had been thrown out of the other schools, the bullying, the taunts, the hatred he had faced down every fucking day of his miserable life. Adriana turned around and smiled sweetly at him. Blaine just looked away and out the window as the walls of the famous Dalton Academy came into view.

The car pulled up at the south gates of the school. The Dean Jon Holland was standing at the gates awaiting their arrival. He greeted George Anderson as if he was a visiting head of state nearly bowing to the ground when shaking his hand. Blaine just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Welcome Mr. Anderson we are so pleased you chose Dalton to care for your son during his final year of high school, we'll take great care of him" George Anderson just smiled and yanked Blaine by the arm next to him "Dean Holland this is my youngest Blaine" Blaine put out his hand and shook the Deans lightly. Behind them several boys in the famous Dalton uniform were unloading the trunk of the car carrying all of Blaine's luggage into the school. Blaine tried to look at them to make eye contact, to say hi at least, but none of them looked his way. Mr Holland asked if they needed refreshments or coffee but George Anderson was in a hurry as per usual, he took one last look at Blaine and said "try to behave" He shook the Deans hand and jumped back in the car. With a spin of tyres on the gravel he was gone, his wife waving and smiling through the window. Mr Holland looked at Blaine. "I need to greet another student who is due any minute now, if you follow Jeff here he'll show you to your room" Blaine turned around to see a blond kid standing quietly nearby. Jeff nodded at Blaine and turned toward the school. Blaine thanked Mr Holland and followed Jeff into the school.

Scene Two – A BMW (The Ohio Countryside)

Kurt Hummel sat quietly in the back of the car staring out of the window. He couldn't wait to get to Dalton Academy. The last 2 months of summer at home had been hell. He once again had been forced out of high school, even his father's influence and money couldn't persuade the parents of the other kids to allow him to stay at the exclusive (and very conservative) Chester Hall Boys School. At the end of his junior year he was told he would not be 'invited' to return. His father Burt Hummel just wanted Kurt to stay there so he was out of the way and not in the media spotlight.

Burt Hummel was a Conservative politician who did everything his 'media advisors' told him. Having a gay teenage son didn't exactly encourage the votes of the bible loving / god fearing folks in Ohio, so Burt choose to hide his son away in private school, shuffling him from one to another when either the bullying or the parents objections became too much to handle. Burt chose to ignore his son's sexuality and by that it simply meant, ignoring his son.

The Hummels were an old conservative Ohio family, old money passed down from one generation to the next. Their business interests were mainly in banking, but politics was where Burt made his mark. Two years previous, after a bitter election battle he had been elected Governor of Ohio. The job came with its own complexities, stresses and well media intrusions into his personal life. As far as most of the public knew Burt Hummel had only one child, a daughter Jean, she was in her third year at Stanford studying law.

Kurt has absolutely no clue where his father was today, probably in Washington or at a fund raiser somewhere in the state. The family chauffer Paul was driving the car. He was kind and understanding, and along with the housekeeper Annie, they were the only 2 people in Kurt's life who showed him any interest or any kind of affection. Kurt had lost his mother to cancer at the age of 6 and his step mother Charlotte married Burt for his money. She was 15 years his junior and had no interest in her step son.

Paul finally spoke "we're nearly there Kurt, do you have everything with you?, if you find you've left anything at the house give me or Annie a call and we'll have it shipped up here ok?" Kurt nodded "yeah thanks Paul, I will" The BMW swung through the south gates of Dalton Academy narrowing missing a Range Rover speeding out in the opposite direction. The car came to a halt and Kurt stepped out. Dean Holland stepped forward "Hello, you must be Kurt Hummel, welcome to Dalton" Kurt shook his hand and smiled "thanks" A few boys appeared from the shadows and began unloading the trunk of the car helped by Paul. They carried the bags off into the school building. Kurt turned to Paul, "er.. thanks for driving me up here and can you tell my Dad I made it safely" Paul smiled and hugged him briefly "will do kiddo, enjoy the new school, I hear it's a nice place" he winked at the Dean who smiled and nodded. Paul climbed back into the car and drove away waving out the window. The Dean rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder, he knew the troubles the boy had experienced at his previous school, victimised for his sexuality and hidden away by his family like he didn't exist, at least at Dalton the Dean knew he would be safe. Sensing the boys' unease he spoke gently "Don't worry Kurt I'm sure you'll fit in here. Come on I'll show you to your room"

Scene Three – Blaine's Room

Jeff showed Blaine to his room. It was on the top floor of what was known as the 'South Wing'. The rooms were big and spacious. Most students shared but with the Anderson money Blaine got his own room and what he assumed was probably the best room in the school. It had a double bed, huge closet, a beautiful wooden desk and chair. His computer, books, CDs, DVDs were all in the boxes and bags now dumped in the centre of the room. He sighed knowing it would take days to unpack. Jeff smiled, "er...sorry the guys just kinda dumped your stuff in the middle of the floor." Blaine shrugged "no problem" "So" Jeff continued excitedly "these are the best rooms in the school, they are miles away from the shared dorms and you only need to share the bathroom with one other kid." Blaine raised his eyebrows. Jeff smiled "yeah, if you have a look". He opened the door to the bathroom and Blaine looked inside. It was big with a huge double shower and lots of shelving for towels and toiletries. At the far side opposite the door he was standing in was another door, Jeff pointed at it "that's the other room you share with basically you both have a shared bathroom between your rooms. It's cool cause you just lock the door from either side and you keep your privacy, in fact you needn't see who lives there. I think a new kid starts today and he might be taking the other room" Jeff stopped "sorry I'm rambling I should go, so I guess I'll see you at class tomorrow" Blaine thanked him and Jeff left closing the bedroom door. Blaine stood there not sure what to unpack first.

He opened the closet and there hanging inside was the famous Dalton Uniform. The Blazer with red piping and the Dalton crest. At least he didn't need to worry about finding something to wear for his first day. He looked into the bathroom again wondering who would be living on the other side. He walked over and pressed his ear to the door, he could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out any words. He decided not to knock, he could introduce himself in the morning. He went back into his room and closed the door.

Scene Four – Kurt's Room

The Dean showed Kurt to his new room on the top floor in the South Wing, it was beautiful. It had a huge double bed and massive closet. Kurt was relieved, he had brought almost all his clothes and was worried they would not fit in his new closet. Even with the Dalton uniform Kurt reckoned he would use up a lot of outfit changes at the weekend. Not all boys boarded 7 days a week, but Kurt knew he would be living at Dalton full-time for most of the year. He couldn't exactly go home.

The Dean briefly explained the house rules, curfew etc... He also explained Kurt would be sharing his bathroom with the new boy now boarding next door. Kurt thought the Jack and Jill style bathroom with 2 doors was kinds cool and he wondered who the other boy was living on the other side of the door. The Dean wished him well and left him alone amongst his luggage. He sat there on the edge of his bed for a couple of moments and then decided to get an early night he could unpack tomorrow. He rummaged through a bag and finally found his toiletries. He quietly opened the bathroom door seeing that the other door was clearly locked he stepped in. He quickly washed his face, rubbed in a little moisturiser and brushed his teeth. It was enough for now. He left his toiletries on a shelf and returned to his bedroom and changed for bed. He climbed in and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He closed his eyes and just prayed that the next day would be ok, and Dalton Academy would not let him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Act Two – Hello

Scene One – The Bathroom

Blaine awoke before his alarm went off, it was 630am, Breakfast was at 8 so he didn't really need to be up. He decided to get a head start and shower early, maybe unpack a few boxes before the day started. He went into the bathroom noticing the new toiletries left on the shelf. He peered into the bag and smiled; whoever this kid was next door he really took care of his skin. Blaine reckoned there was at least $300 worth of moisturiser and shampoo in the small bag. He ran the water in the shower for a couple of minutes and stepped in. The water was warm and felt great as it washed over his skin and through his hair. He smiled to himself hopeful that Dalton would live up to its reputation as a safe, open, and tolerant school, where everyone was treated the same no matter who they are. Without thinking he started to sing out loud...

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong..._

Kurt awoke and looked at his watch it was 640am, way too early to be up. He turned over in the bed intending to take a few more minutes of sleep when he heard what he thought was singing coming from the bathroom. He climbed quietly out of bed and crept to the door, pressing his ear against it, he heard the most beautiful voice on the other side

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skintight jeans _

_be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt's heart almost stopped, the way this boy growled out the word _Hands_ made his knees go weak. He walked back and sat on his bed. The shower stopped and he assumed the boy on the other side was now out of the shower and possibly towelling himself off. Kurt shuddered, the voice was absolutely beautiful, he wondered if the boy's face and body matched the beauty of his voice?

He waited and listened until he heard the door on the other side open and close again. He crept to his bathroom door and carefully opened it, the room was empty. The mirror was a little steamed up and the shower was wet. He wiped off the mirror and looked at his face, his eyes were puffy and his skin looked dry and tired. He pulled a jar of moisturiser out of his bag and began to open it; suddenly the door to the other room flew open. Kurt jumped in shock; the jar leapt out of his startled hands and flew across the room shattering onto the floor. He looked at the boy standing in the doorway who also jumped in complete surprise.

For a moment they both just stood staring at each other, then the boy with the wet curly hair spoke "don't move, there's pieces of glass all over the floor, you are in your bare feet" Kurt looked down noticing he was standing in the middle of a mess, the jar had shattered into small pieces and the contents were now splattered all over the wall and floor. The boy turned and went back into his room, he shouted through the door "I'm getting some shoes for you" he returned to the room moments later leaning forward and handing Kurt a pair of black loafers "here they are probably too small but step into them for a sec whilst you get out of that mess." Kurt quickly stepped into the shoes and walked backwards until he was standing in his doorway at the other side of the bathroom. Both boys just looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Kurt spoke first shaking his head "Jesus, do you know how much that bloody jar cost" Blaine nodded "yeah I do actually, sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Blaine by the way" he waved his hand. Kurt waved back "hello, I'm Kurt, no worries, it wasn't your fault, you surprised me and it just kinda slipped out of my hands"

There was an awkward silence and Kurt spoke, "I guess I'll clean this mess up" Blaine smiled "I'll help you" The two boys spent the next 15 minutes picking up the glass and wiping down the walls and floor. Finally once it was all clean, Kurt slipped out of the black shoes and handed them to Blaine "err... don't worry i take good care of my feet, you won't get any diseases or anything" Blaine laughed "no worries after 6 years in and out of many boarding schools I'm pretty immune to any disease" There was an awkward moment and Blaine finally said, "I should leave you to get ready for breakfast" Kurt thanked him and suggested they could go down to breakfast together. Blaine was happy with this as he didn't fancy facing a dining hall full of strangers alone. Both boys got ready, dressed into their uniforms and met in the landing outside their respective rooms.

Scene Two – Breakfast

Kurt was momentarily frozen by the sight of Blaine in his Dalton uniform. The wild black curls were gone and had been slicked down flat against the boys head. The navy Blazer, crisp white shirt and grey pants looked amazing on him. Kurt blushed slightly which didn't go un-noticed! What Kurt didn't realise was whilst he was taking in the beautiful sight of Blaine in his uniform, Blaine was doing the exact same thing. Kurt looked like an angel. His pale white skin was almost shimmering in the morning light and he had added a red scarf to the ensemble which was hanging loosely around his neck. What Blaine couldn't stop staring at were his eyes; they were bright blue and lit up his beautiful face. After a moment they smiled awkwardly at each other and walked down the stairs together.

Breakfast was better than they both expected, Jeff the blond kid from the previous night waved at them to come sit with him and his friends to eat. Kurt and Blaine met Jeff's friends, Nick, Wes, David, and a few others whose names he forgot instantly. The boys gathered at the table were quick to ask if either Blaine or Kurt could sing and dance. Kurt blushed, "well, I know Blaine can sing" Blaine furrowed his brow "how do know that?" Kurt looked down blushing even brighter "well I kinda heard you singing in the shower this morning" everyone at the table laughed. "So Kurt do you sing?" Wes asked. Kurt looked up "well, yes I do but not as well as Blaine" The boys at the table all smiled and looked very excited. They quickly explained that their school Glee club called The Warblers were desperately looking for new members to join. Open auditions would be held that afternoon in the Senior Common Room. Blaine and Kurt instantly agreed they would both audition.

Scene Three – Senior Commons

Classes on the first day were hard for both new students. They shared some lessons together and met again for lunch to discuss the lessons, the new teachers, and how they both kept getting lost among the endless corridors and staircases which all looked the same. At 4.30pm they both found their way to the Senior Common Room. Wes was sitting at a table and seemed to be in charge. He spoke loudly "quiet down everyone, we have a few new students who have agreed to try out for us today, Kurt would you like to go first?" Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room. He was shaking slightly and looked to Blaine for support; Blaine smiled and nodded trying to give him some silent encouragement. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life..._

Blaine's mouth visibly dropped open, the boy singing in front of him not only looked like and angel he also sang like one. The other students in the room were visibly moved, Nick was trying desperately not to cry. When Kurt finished the room erupted into wild applause. Kurt smiled feeling very content with the amazing reactions; he took his seat on the couch. Blaine sang next. He chose to sing the song Kurt has heard him sing that morning 'Teenage Dream'. As Blaine was singing some of the other Warblers began harmonising along with him and soon many of them were on their feet dancing and spinning around the room. When Blaine finished another huge round of applause greeted him. Three other boys auditioned next, none of whom came anywhere close to Kurt and Blaine's auditions. Once all auditions were finished the boys were asked to step outside and wait for a decision, Blaine, Kurt and the other 3 all stood nervously in the corridor together. Kurt leaned close to Blaine and whispered "I hope you get in, you sang amazingly" Blaine blushed and looked straight into Kurt's eyes for the first time "I hope you do too" Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine and a strange warm feeling in his tummy he had never felt before.

Finally the door opened and Wes invited them back in. "So we are happy to announce we have chosen 2 of you to join the Warblers" Kurt stole a quick glance at Blaine who raised an eyebrow briefly at him. Wes continued "Kurt and Blaine, congratulations you are in" Everyone applauded and moved from their seats to shake hands with the newest members of their group. The 3 who lost out also shook hands with the boys wishing them well.

"So" Wes announced grabbing a large red hardback note book which was open on the table, "let's add your names into the official warbler members' book." Blaine what's your surname?" Blaine smiled "Oh, It's Anderson, my name is Blaine Anderson" Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him, there were a few murmurs and Jeff finally asked the question that everyone else was thinking, "Are you one of '_The' _Andersons? I mean the billionaire media Anderson's?" Blaine looked down and blushed "err Yeah, but don't hold it against me I'm nothing like them, actually my Dad hates me that's why I'm here" Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt was just staring at him, his hand clasped over his mouth in complete terror and shock. Blaine stepped toward him reaching out his hand "what's wrong Kurt are you ok?" Kurt lowered his hand and stammered out "I'm Kurt Hu...Hummel...my D..Dad is Governor Burt Hummel" Blaine's eyes widened in horror, before he could speak Kurt ran out of the room.

Scene Four – Kurt's Room

Blaine chased after Kurt as fast as he could shouting "Kurt, stop, please stop" Blaine followed Kurt up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. Kurt ran inside and Blaine managed to get to the door before he shut it. Blaine forced himself inside as Kurt was trying to close it. "Please Kurt don't run away, please talk to me" Kurt was hysterical tears running down his cheeks, he began pacing the floor pointing wildly at Blaine "You are a bloody Anderson, my GOD do you know the stuff your dad's papers printed about my family during the election 2 years ago, Jesus Blaine they dug up every piece of dirt they could find, it...it... gave my grandmother a heart attack, it fucking killed her " his sobbing overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the floor.

Blaine just stood there, eventually he spoke "Kurt my family are not me, my Dad is a fucking asshole, I can't stand him, why do you think I'm here, he just shoved me here to keep me out of the way, I hate everything he does and everything his papers write, I'm sorry about your family but it's got nothing to do with me" Kurt calmed down, wiped his eyes and stood up "it's... just well, my grandmother raised me after my Mom died and her death was really hard on me, the stuff in the papers at the time, it really affected her, she couldn't handle all the stress"

Both boys just stood there for a moment and Blaine laughed a little "Jesus our families are really fucked up they do really hate each other, you know my Dad really doesn't like yours, I have no idea why he went after him so hard during the election, I know he still prints really negative stuff about him all the time" Kurt nodded "well to be honest my Dad isn't exactly the nicest person on earth, he's kinda hidden me away here because I'm..gay, he doesn't want anyone to know, he's afraid it will hurt him politically" Kurt laughed "Jesus he's such a conservative bastard" Blaine smiled "well we have that in common" Kurt raised an eyebrow "what conservative fathers?" Blaine laughed "no silly, we've both been dumped here because we're gay". "Oh" Kurt blushed a little "I didn't realise you are..." Blaine laughed "yip, 100% gay , Disney loving, Broadway musical devotee, gay, gay, gay" Kurt was laughing out loud by the time he stopped "Listen Kurt I like you, we seem to get along and I feel ... well... normal around you, I don't see why we can't be friends, damn what our families think of each other" Kurt nodded "yeah you're right, I'm sorry about the way I reacted, it's just it brought back all that stuff about my grandmother, I really miss her, I know it wasn't your fault."

Blaine stepped forward and put out his hand "so friends?" Kurt smiled and shook his hand warmly "yes, friends" Blaine looked at his watch, I guess I'll head down to the library maybe do a bit of homework before dinner, Kurt smiled "mind if I join you?" "Come on friend, let's hit the books, oh let's drop into the senior commons on the way and get your name in that book" with that they headed back down the stairs together.


	3. Chapter 3

Act Three – A Helping Hand

Scene One – Blaine's room

The next few days and weeks were slow and a bit difficult for Kurt and Blaine, they were trying to get to grips with their class schedules, get used to all the homework and fit in warbler practice. They quickly settled into a comfortable routine with each other. Blaine got up early every morning, finishing in the bathroom early enough for Kurt to have enough time to go through his morning moisturising ritual. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together every day. At night they studied together, either in the library or in one of their bedrooms. They shared a passion for movies and music and they spent endless hours discussing and debating the best and worst songs/movies they had even heard or seen. They created what became known as 'Disney Night'. Every Saturday they watched a different Disney movie (in Blaine's room as he had the bigger TV) they took turns every week to choose the movie and provide the snacks and refreshments.

One Saturday evening 10 weeks into their year at Dalton they were lying on Blaine's bed watching Aladdin (Blaine's choice); Kurt was trying to concentrate on the movie but kept getting distracted by how close Blaine was to him. As the weeks had progressed he had found himself feeling more and more attracted to his new friend. The more relaxed Blaine became around him the fewer clothes he seemed to wear and the more 'touchy' he became. Kurt was finding it well and little 'hard' to handle. Also, he had begun dreaming about Blaine. The dreams had started our fairly innocent, Blaine either holding his hand or kissing him lightly on the lips. However, in recent days the dreams had taken on a more sexual dimension. Kurt had started seeing Blaine naked in his dreams, kneeling beside him, touching him, kissing him it was all getting too much.

Tonight, Blaine was dressed only in blue boxer shorts and a white t-shirt which in Kurt's expert opinion was a little too small for him. When he raised his hands to rest them under his head a few inches of skin appeared, Kurt couldn't help but notice the dark hairs on his lower stomach disappearing in a trail into his shorts. Kurt gulped and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. His skinny jeans were getting a bit tight and he was afraid Blaine would notice. He cleared his throat and faked a wide yawn "you know Blaine I'm a bit tired, I might just head to bed" Blaine sat up, grabbed the remote and paused the film, he looked disappointed "oh, the movie is only half way through are you feeling ok?" He leaned forward and put his hand on Kurt's forehead. Kurt almost flinched feeling the heat of Blaine's hand on his skin, he jumped up from the bed instantly "err... no I'm fine just tired, goodnight" he quickly disappeared into the bathroom through the connecting doors and fell onto his bed face buried in his pillow, '_way to go Kurt real smooth, he probably thinks you can't stand him the way you flinched at his touch.'_

On the other side of the wall Blaine was sitting on his bed a little confused and disappointed. He had spent the entire day meticulously preparing for the evening. He picked Aladdin (he knew it was one of Kurt's favourites). He had made a special trip to the local shops to get diet coke and jelly beans as he knew Kurt loved them. He had decided to wear shorts and his white CK t-shirt, it was a little fitted but he thought he looked good in it. He couldn't understand why after all the effort Kurt seemed to be totally unimpressed, in fact so unimpressed he had pretended to be tired to cut the evening short. Blaine sighed flopping back onto his bed and closing his eyes, another frustrating night lay ahead of wild dreams involving himself and Kurt naked and having sex. Even though he enjoyed the dreams it never quite satisfied him and he was starting to want and _need_ the real thing.

The following week progressed as usual, meals, study time together and warbler practice. Saturday night was quickly approaching and Kurt was dreading the two hours he would need to spend laying on a bed next to a half naked boy he simply adored. 8pm arrived and he gently knocked on Blaine's door, it swung open and he was relieved to see Blaine was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Kurt smiled and held up Beauty and the Beast in one hand and a bag of candy and potato chips in the other. Blaine smiled "I love that one I'll put it on" They both took up their usual positions side by side laying on the bed. The movie started. It may as well have been a horror film because neither boy was concentrating on it in any way.

Kurt's mind was spinning; all he could think of was rolling over on top of Blaine and kissing him deeply. Blaine was desperately trying to shove the image of Kurt shirtless, sitting on his lap kissing him out of his mind. Finally 30 minutes in, Kurt couldn't take it; the hard on in his jeans he was hiding under a long jumper had become too painful, he needed some relief and fast. He jumped up "err...sorry Blaine I can't... I don't feel...well, good night" He quickly ran through the bathroom through the connecting doors into his room, he picked up a pillow and buried his face into it screaming aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. When he finally lowered the pillow he froze, Blaine was standing in the doorway to the bathroom looking at him "Are you ok? You kinda did the same thing last week" Kurt blushed "sorry I'm fine just...tired and err...a bit stressed..." Blaine stepped tentatively into the room walking slowly toward Kurt "...is it me, do you not like being around me anymore?" Kurt shook his head, Blaine kept moving slowly toward him "is it something I said or did to upset you?" Kurt shook his head and whispered "no". Blaine was now standing right in front of him only a tiny sliver of clear air between them, Kurt could feel electricity and his mind was a mess.

Blaine was looking at him with those gorgeous hazel puppy dog eyes and Kurt's heart was melting. They both stood there for what felt like eternity just staring at each other, Blaine finally decided enough was enough, it was now or never, he leaned forward whispering "don't hate me for this" and pressed his lips against Kurt's in a dry chaste kiss. He pulled back and looked at Kurt waiting for his reaction. Kurt put his hand up to Blaine's cheek and smiled "why would I hate you for that?" Their lips met again this time with more passion; Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling his body against him. Kurt groaned slightly feeling Blaine's chest pressed against his. Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's back allowing one to wander lower and rest lightly on Kurt's ass, Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth and kissed him harder. Kurt shifted his body slightly and pressed his hips into Blaine feeling the other boys' obvious erection through his clothes.

They both groaned and Kurt broke the kiss, pulling away and blushing a little "Jesus Blaine I'm sorry but I'm in serious pain here, if I don't come in the next 2 minutes I'm going to explode" Blaine laughed and looked down between them "err... do you want me to give you a hand?" he quickly thought maybe that was too much and totally the wrong thing to say "but ...not really...just if you want...maybe it's too soon, shit sorry why did I say that Christ I'm such an idiot" Kurt blushed a little and raised his eyebrow, "how about we give each other a 'hand'." Blaine nodded instantly "oh god yeah, I've been dying to do this for weeks, you think you're the only one in pain, what about me?" Kurt laughed "err...should we lie down on the bed?"

Blaine nodded, both boys lay down on Kurt's bed side by side facing each other, Blaine looked at Kurt "you know, I've wanted to kiss you for the last few weeks it's been almost impossible to keep my hands off you" Kurt whispered "me too" they kissed again, Blaine's tongue exploring Kurt's mouth. Slowly Blaine reached between them pushing his hand under Kurt's long jumper, he reached the waist band of Kurt's jeans and opened the button, Kurt moaned slightly pulling back looking at Blaine, "please keep going" they kissed again and Blaine pulled down the zip of the jeans, he shifted slightly and pushed his hand under the waist band of Kurt's underwear ghosting his fingers over the head of Kurt's cock, Kurt moaned moving closer to get a little more pressure from Blaine's hand, Blaine took pity on him feeling how hard he was and understanding the pain he was in. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began stroking firmly and slowly. Kurt's mind began drifting away and then he remembered Blaine, he moved his arm past Blaine's and opened Blaine's jeans quickly, he did the same pushing his hand into his boxers and rubbing the tip of his cock lightly, feeling the wetness of the pre come pooling there. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine and began stroking him in the same rhythm as Blaine was stroking him. The boys looked at each other and smiled quickening their pace slightly. Every nerve ending in Kurt's body was on fire, he was holding Blaine's cock in his hand and the boy of his dreams was jerking him off at the same time.

Kurt's arm was beginning to hurt so he pulled his hand away Blaine whimpered a little and stopped stroking Kurt, "sorry" Kurt mumbled "bad angle, can we move a bit" Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt's underwear as he realised Kurt was pushing him onto his back. Kurt straddled his thighs and lifted his own jumper off over his head. Blaine smiled "that jumper was getting in my way a bit" Blaine pulled his sweater off over his head. Kurt grabbed the waist band of Blaine jeans and boxers and pulled them down his hips so his cock was fully exposed, he then pushed his own jeans and underwear down to mid thigh so Blaine had easier access to touch him. Kurt leaned forward and opened the drawer of his bed side table taking out a little bottle of lube; "put out your hand" he squeezed a little into Blaine's palm and a little onto his own. He quickly threw the bottle on the floor. Blaine smiled, reached out and began stroking Kurt again, 'ah, this is so much better' Kurt thought.

He looked down at Blaine and took his cock in his hand and began stroking matching the quickened strokes of Blaine. The boys continued their rhythm, after a couple of minutes Kurt let out a small cry and Blaine sped up trying to bring him to orgasm and relieve his pain. Kurt gave up stroking Blaine as he was totally taken over by the fire in the pit of his stomach, Blaine sat up and Kurt rested his forehead on his shoulder. Blaine continued stroking him faster and faster, he reached his other hand behind Kurt pushing his hand down Kurt's lower back sliding his middle finger between the cheeks of Kurt's ass, he pressed his finger lightly to Kurt's hole and whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck you so badly right now" That was enough to push Kurt over the edge he screamed and bit down on Blaine's shoulder coming hard all over Blaine's hand and both their stomachs.

It took Kurt a few minutes to breathe normally and his vision to return, he looked down between himself and Blaine noticing Blaine's painful erection against his thigh. Kurt smiled and kissed him hard, "let me fix that for you" He pushed Blaine back so he was laying down, Kurt shuffled down a little and licked some of his come off Blaine's stomach, Blaine groaned "please Kurt just finish me off, I don't care how you do it I just need to co..." He was silenced in shock as Kurt took him completely into his mouth, Blaine moaned at the incredible sensation of Kurt's wet mouth around him. Kurt was sucking him deeply down his throat, it didn't take long before Blaine was reaching for Kurt's shoulder trying to warn him but when he touched him lightly Kurt just sucked harder, Blaine came hard down the back of Kurt's throat, Kurt swallowed and continued to suck him lightly helping him through the waves of his orgasm, he finally heard Blaine whimper slightly so he let him slip gently out of his mouth.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled, Blaine had a goofy smile on his face, "thanks" Kurt smiled and replied "you are welcome Mr. Anderson, and thank you" "no problem" Blaine managed to stammer out. Kurt looked between them, it was a mess, he had come all over his hand his stomach and Blaine was also a mess. "We need to clean up come on" he got up and headed to the bathroom grabbing some tissues to clean off his hand and stomach.

Blaine joined him grabbing a wash cloth to wipe his stomach clean. There was a moment of silence, both boys just standing in the bathroom when Kurt finally spoke "did you mean that, what you said, you know when I was about to err... come" Blaine's face fell remembering the comment he muttered into Kurt's ear. "Oh, god sorry about that I got a bit carried away, and I was just trying to help you, you know get there" Blaine thought for a moment before he spoke again "honestly, yes I would like to have sex with you but not now, I mean you know if you want us to carry on well seeing each other or dating or something maybe if we spent some time together and see ... " Kurt smiled and interrupted "it's ok I wasn't offended by what you said it's just I've never... well done it and I'm not sure when I'll be ready, I don't want to disappoint you" Blaine smiled and reached out pulling Kurt into a tight hug "Jesus Kurt I don't expect anything from you, I like you so much and I want to spend as much time with you as possible, I don't want you to think I'm expecting anything like that from you, god not now, whenever... there's no rush, I like what we just did, that's enough for me seriously" Kurt pulled back from the hug "have you ever done it?" Blaine became very serious and nodded "yeah, just once and to be honest it wasn't very good. At my last school I was kinda dating this older guy, one evening things got a bit carried away and we had sex, I was well, on the bottom and it really hurt, I don't think the other guy knew what he was doing either and it was really painful for me. I've never tried it again. I want to though just I know more now, you know how to prepare properly, lube etc..." Kurt nodded "well let's take it slow see where we go" Blaine smiled "yeah that would be good"

"So, you want to watch the rest of the movie?" Kurt nodded "yeah I do, let me change into my pyjamas I'll be there in a sec" Blaine changed into clean boxers and a t-shirt and hopped into bed, Kurt appeared from the bathroom moments later dressed in pyjama bottoms and a navy Dalton t-shirt. Blaine smiled and patted the bed next to him, Kurt hesitated realising Blaine was in the bed, "err...is it ok if I get into the bed with you" Blaine smirked "hell yeah, hop in" Kurt slipped under the blankets and lay down next to Blaine, he put his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. Neither boy saw much more of the movie as there both sound asleep within 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Act Four – Notes

Scene one – The Library

The following days and weeks were bliss for both boys. They continued their normal school routine, classes, studying in the library and warbler practice, but behind closed doors they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They began sleeping in Blaine's bed every night; Kurt would curl up next to him and sleep more soundly than he had ever done in his whole life. He felt completely safe and comfortable with Blaine. They didn't tell anyone in their class or the warblers that they were officially dating but everyone knew. It was obvious to anyone around them that they had completely fallen head over heels for each other. Their school work was going well and Blaine's grades were better than anytime in high school. The Dean suspected that a relationship had begun but rather than interfere he allowed it to continue. He was aware of the torment and bullying both boys had suffered at other schools and he saw no need to intervene, their grades were good and they had lots of supportive friends around them. They were both happy and no-one wanted to change that for them.

Sexually their relationship had carried on for a while as it had started. Lots of kissing and touching, Kurt _loved_ kissing Blaine, mutual hand jobs in bed or in the shower, blow jobs, god Kurt couldn't believe how good Blaine was with his mouth and tongue, he could turn Kurt into whimpering mess in 30 seconds and Kurt loved it!

Late one Friday evening, Kurt and Blaine were in the library finishing a history assignment. They were sitting opposite each other at a long table with a couple of the other warblers, Nick and Jeff. The library was pretty quiet as most students had left for the weekend. Kurt kept looking up from his book and glancing at Blaine, every time Blaine looked up; Kurt sniggered and looked down at his book. Blaine just smiled and kept studying, he liked it when Kurt sometimes got really silly, it was fun. Blaine loved how much happier Kurt was compared to the day they had met. Kurt scribbled a note, folded it a passed it to Blaine. Nick and Jeff looked each other smiling knowingly. Blaine opened the little note carefully in his hand so no-one could read it. In Kurt's small neat hand writing it said

_Do you have lube in your room?_

Blaine frowned knowing Kurt knew full well he did as they had used it just that morning. Blaine decided to play along and see where Kurt was taking this little game. He wrote a reply on the note _Yes...you KNOW I do, don't you remember what we did with it this morning?_

He folded the note and slid it back to Kurt. Kurt read it and blushed a little. He scrawled a reply and pushed the note back...

_Do you have condoms in your room?_

Blaine read the note and froze, he looked at Kurt who was blushing and smiling at him. Blaine quickly scrawled a reply

_Yes I do, what had you in mind?_

Kurt read the note and smiled, he scrawled a quick reply

_Why don't we go up to your room and I'll show you... _

Blaine slammed his book shut making Jeff jump. He gathered up his books and bag, Kurt was packing up just as quickly a smile on his face. Both boys hurried from the library and practically ran to their room.

Scene two – Blaine's Bedroom: KLEX

Once inside Blaine's room Kurt grabbed him and shoved him against the door, kissing him hard. Blaine was breathless and pushed him gently back "Kurt, am I to assume by your note that you want us to...have ... sex" he almost whispered the last word. Kurt smiled and stepped back, he took hold of both of Blaine's hands "Blaine Anderson I'm so grateful you have waited so long for me to be ready for this, I know you want me as much as I do you and well, I want to thank you now for everything, the last few months, for making me so happy and well, I think we should yes, have sex" Blaine just stood there his mouth open. He finally spoke "ok, yes, god yes please" They moved together and kissed more gently and slowly, realising there was no hurry and they had all night. Eventually Kurt broke away "shall we move this to the bed?" Blaine laughed "well Mr. Hummel, if you're going to insist"

They lay down on the bed and began to undress each other. It was a practised routine, removing each other's clothes, but this time it was different, they both knew they were about to cross a line with each other, it was an important and special moment in their relationship. Eventually they were both naked, Kurt was laying on top of Blaine hands roaming all over his beautiful body, Blaine was making the most wonderful moaning sounds which drove Kurt crazy. After a few minutes Blaine spoke, "I don't want to break the spell of this moment but can we err discuss a couple of well... technicalities" Kurt looked at him and smiled, "I've already decided, I want you to make love to me" He blushed a little suddenly thinking how corny it sounded saying it out loud. Blaine smiled "are you sure? I've never done it that way and well you've never done it at all" Kurt nodded "yes I'm sure we can learn this together for the first time"

Blaine's heart ached he loved Kurt so much, he had never said it out loud afraid he might scare him, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He put his hands on Kurt's cheeks and kissed him softly, he leaned toward his ear and whispered "I love you so much" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, he could see the tears in his eyes and he began tearing up himself "Blaine, I love you too, I think I've loved you since that moment I heard you sing teenage dream through the bathroom door on my first day here" Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

They began to kiss again, this time allowing themselves to get more carried away; Blaine rolled them over so he was on top of Kurt straddling his thighs. He kissed every inch of Kurt's chest and stomach, finally making his way to his hip bone and erection. He kissed his way up and down Kurt's cock tasting every glorious inch of it. Kurt was writhing beneath him moaning loudly. Finally Blaine shifted on the bed and nudged his knee between Kurt's thighs, Kurt parted his legs and Blaine knelt in between them. He slowly stroked his hand up and down the inside of Kurt's thighs, allowing his fingertips to ghost over his balls, sliding one finger between the cheeks of his ass to gently stroke his hole. At this point Kurt was a mess, he was in agony, his erection was painfully hard and throbbing, begging to be touched. Blaine leaned into his bedside drawer pulling out the lube, and rummaging around for the box of condoms he kept in there. Finally he found them and smiled showing them to Kurt, "see, I told you I had condoms" Kurt just rolled his eyes "well hurry up and use them I'm dying here"

Blaine chuckled a little and leaned forward kissing him gently on the lips "patience, I'm getting there" Blaine poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, Kurt grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips remembering he read somewhere that it helped with angles or something like that. Blaine moved his hand between Kurt's legs and rubbed his index finger against Kurt's hole. He looked at Kurt and he nodded, slowly he pushed the tip of his finger in, he could feel Kurt tensing around his finger, he rubbed the inside of his thigh with his other hand "relax, just breathe" feeling Kurt relax a little he pushed his finger in further, pushing it in and out slowly, Kurt began to react moving slightly and beginning to moan, after a few minutes Kurt gasped out, "try another one" so Blaine pushed in a second feeling again Kurt tense up but relax quickly taking in the additional digit, he quickly adapted and was pushing against him again trying to get Blaine to quicken his hand. Finally Blaine added a third finger moving them around trying to gently stretch Kurt the way he hadn't been the time he had tried it. Eventually Kurt spoke, "Blaine I'm ready, please I need you" He grabbed the box of condoms next to him opening it and pulling one out. He handed it to Blaine who had now removed his fingers from Kurt.

Blaine was shaking but managed to open the condom, rolling it onto his erection, he grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount over his cock, he wanted to ensure he did everything to lessen any pain Kurt may feel. Finally he leaned down between Kurt's legs guiding his cock to Kurt's hole, he pressed against it and Kurt nodded "just go slow" He pushed in a little, and then further allowing Kurt to adjust to his size inside him, eventually after a few stops and starts to give Kurt a moment to breathe and relax he was completely inside him. Kurt was tense and looked in a little pain. Blaine kept rubbing his leg and kissing him gently on the shoulder, and neck helping him to relax. After a minute or two he felt Kurt relax around him, Kurt breathed out "move" slowly he pulled back a little and pushed in again, he continued the movement, pulling back a little and pushing in, gradually pulling out further and pushing in more deeply and quicker each time. Kurt shifted his legs wrapping them around Blaine's waist pulling him closer, that slight change of angle and Blaine's next push in caused Kurt to yell out loud "fuck, Blaine do that again" Blaine smiled and pushed in again at the same angle hitting the same spot making Kurt scream once more, Kurt was now falling apart rapidly, Blaine quickened his thrusts feeling his own orgasm quickly building up inside him, he reached between them wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock stroking him in the same movement as his thrusts inside him. "fuck Blaine I'm so close" Blaine thrust harder and quicker nearing the edge, Kurt yelled "fuck..." and came over both their stomachs and Blaine's hand, as he came his hole pulsed and clenched down on Blaine's cock causing an incredible sensation that pushed Blaine over the edge coming hard inside his boyfriend. Blaine rode through his orgasm and then stilled in Kurt, he slowly and gently pulled out, Kurt wincing a little as he did. He rolled onto his side looking at Kurt whose eyes had slightly closed and he looked like he was struggling to stay conscious. Blaine smiled and got up quickly, heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth to clean themselves off.

Back in the bedroom Kurt was slipping into sleep, Blaine wiped his stomach and cleaned off any sweat from his neck and arms, he heard Kurt moan contently as he was slipping away into sleep, Blaine quickly cleaned himself and nudged Kurt pulling the blankets out from under him covering him up tucking him snugly into bed, Blaine slipped into the bed next to him wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close against his chest, he whispered into his ear "I love you Kurt Hummel, I always will" he heard a contented murmur from Kurt. He smiled to himself allowing sleep to finally wash over him.


End file.
